In Love with The Danger
by jimparsonsfuturewifey
Summary: What happends when 2 people fall inlove
1. Chapter 1

Demi's POV

I hate being new at school.

Why we had to move?

I totally don't get my mom.

Arizona - Demi, get downstairs!

Yay, c'mom, I'll save some for tommorow, the living hell

*she goes downstairs*

Demi- What?

Arizona - You should meet our neeighboors.

Demi - *sarcasm* hahaha really funny

Arizona - I'm serious

Demi - *gets her coat* not cool *goes out*

I was walking on the sidewalk, when i saw a dark haired boy sitting on a bench reading.

Joe's POV

I really needed to get out, Nick was really getting on my nerves AGAIN. And i can't stop reading this never going to happen stupid love story.

*he lifts his head and looks at Demi, he chuckles*

Demi's POV

OMG he saw me!

*starts walking away*

Joe - *closes the book/starts following Demi/ thinking : "She's embareced, so new{sarcasm}"

Demi - "I think there's someone behind me"*turns back*

Joe - "No one EVER saw or felt me follow"

Demi - Are you following me?


	2. Chapter 2

End of POV

Joe - *sexy tone* Why would I?*gets closer*

Demi - *calms down* Then I'll keep walking*turns around*

Joe -"what jus happened?"*grabs her arm*

Demi - *turns to face him*

Joe -*he locks his eyes on hers* You're new here aren't you?

Demi - I think so

Joe - *gets closer, so their faces are 2 inches for each other* From where?

[a/n : They are in Seattle]

Demi - New York

Joe - So we have an Upper East Sidder?

Demi - *could feel his cold breathe* Oh geez NEVER

Joe - Why not?

Demi - Because they are superficial and dumb and i'm not

Joe - *let go of her arm* See you at school tomorrow

The Next Day At school

Demi - *at her locker*

Selena - Hi I'm Selena, you must be Demi

Demi - Hi you're Doctor Sloan child?

Selena - Yep and-

Ashley - i'm Ashley O'malley, child from Izzie and George

Demi - Hey nice to meet you

Joe - *walking in the hall with his brothers, everyone is looking at them, he turns to demi and winks at her, and keeps going*

Ashley - OMG Joe Grey just winked at you!

Selena - Do you know him, I think Nick is hotter but..., do you know him?

Demi - I met him at street

Ashley - I'm much more for Kevin. So he winked at you! Every girl besides me and Sel likes him, and he don't care for anyone and it looks like he cares for you!

Selena - Totally he winked at you!

Demi - You 're crazy, which class have you got now?

Selena and Ashley - Biology!

Demi - me too, lets go


	3. Chapter 3

At the Biology class, the only who were there were the JSG(Jonas Shepherd-Grey) brothers and Demi, Ashley and Selena

Teacher Yang - So lets form pairs, okay now Joe and our new student Demi, Nick and Slena and Kevin and Ashley. Now do pages 1 to 5 from your books

Demi - *sits next to Joe* Hi

Joe - *half smile* Hey, I told you we'd see each other at school

Demi - And you were right.

After class, Demi is waiting for her mom to pick her up

Demi's POV

I miss him, I wish he didn't had to go, I'm sure if he were here we would still be at New York,I miss there, I miss my friends. I HATE have to wait for my mother, I bet she got stuck with a stupid curgery, as ALWAYS. I wish I was home, hugging his picture, the tears would role down my face, I'd be able to cry alone, as always.

Joe - *hearing her toughs/ feeling ankward/ wanting to be there for her* I should go home *starts walking to his car/ he has to pass in front of her anyway*

End of POV

Demi - "Is that boy, he's kinda ankward, but in a cute way"

Joe - *half smiles*

Demi - " Okay his smile is..., Stop it Demi!"

After at Demi's house

? - *knocs on the door*

[A/N : Demi's alone, her mom is in the hospital]

Demi - *answers the door*

Joe - Hi I think you forgot this at class today

Demi - Hold on. How do you know where I live?

Joe - My parents work with you mom

Demi - Oh and why didn't you gave me at the parking?

Joe - I was..in a kinda hurry

Demi - Oh thanks

Joe - you welcome *gives her the book* So...

Demi - So...wanna come in?

Joe - Sure, if I'm not bodering

Demi - Not at all*Joe walks in* "that's ankward but at least I'm not alone anymore"

Joe - Were you alone?

Demi - Yes my mom is -

Joe - Busy, so do my parents and my brothers were annoying. What were you doing ?

Demi - Just searching anything on google to keep myself busy.

Joe - I feel that way sometimes, it's like I'm alone at my house. * they are sitting on the couch * my little brother Nick stays all day long playing music in his room and my big brother Kevin is always studding. So I stay alone, and end up reading a lot.

Demi - I think I saw you that day reading on a bench.

Joe - I couldn't stay in it was Nick's crazy day, he plays all day long too loud.

Demi - * laughs a little * "with him here I don't even remember my sadness"

Joe - "I can't hold anymore"* kisses her deeply on the lips *

Demi - * closes her eyes as she feels his cold lips on hers *

Joe - *pulls away* I'm sorry, I shouldn't

Demi - *dazed* Oh My!

Joe - *laughs a little from her reation*

Demi - So...


	4. Chapter 4

Demi - So...

Joe - *kisses her again, but suddenly pulls away*

Demi - What?

Joe - Your mom.

Demi - Shit, go hide under my bed

Joe - *runs upstairs* "What am I doing? I'm a vampire"

Arizona - *walks in* hello demetria

Demi - Mom, is Demi, I'll be upstairs if you need me

Arizona - Demetria what's that smell?

Demi - *worried*Which smell?

Arizona - Nothing I'm crazy

Demi - *sighs in relief* I'll be upstairs

Arizona - Oh, I'll grab something to eat and I'll come back to the hospital

Demi - *whispering* as always *goes to her room and locks the door behind her/sees Joe sitting on her bed* I don't really know what was I afraid of

Joe - She doesn't spend a lot time in home, does she?

Demi - No *sits by his side*

Joe - *hugs her*

Demi - *rest her head on his shoulder*

Joe - *looks in her eyes and kisses her*

Demi - *turns to face him better*

Joe - *his fingers go throw her hair and with the free arm he holds her by the waist*

Demi - *wraps her arms on his neck*

Joe - "no Joe, back off, you can't, you shouldn't. But i want her so badly, no she's Arizona's daughter." *pulls away*

Demi - *looking at his hazel/brownish eyes*

Joe - See you tomorrow?

Demi - "great I'll be alone again, let's go back to daddy's picture" yeah of course

Joe - i think is better if i stay here till your mother arrive

Demi - "YAY" If you want to, I mean wouldn't your parents be worried, my mom arrives pretty late

Joe - It's okay, my parents don't get home so early either, but it'd be good if i call my mom, one second *goes downstairs/at the phone with Derek* Dad?

Derek - joseph?

Joe - Dad, I'm going to be late

Derek - With?

Joe - I'm kinda with...

Derek - Joseph, who are you with?

Joe - Demi, Arizona's daughter. I kinda have a thing for her.

Derek - Joseph, please be careful

Joe - i read her mind and she was so sad because I was leaving and when I said I could stay a little more, she was like YAY

Derek - Be careful, I know you

Joe - I will, bye *hangs up/goes upstairs* I can

Demi - Thank you

Joe - *hugs her*

Demi - *feels his strong and cold arms around her and feels safe*


End file.
